terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Hadelyn
The Battle of Hadelyn was a battle that took place by the town of Hadelyn in 998, and was one of the major battles of The Second Great Civil War. It was fought between the Dremlusists lead by Dremlus Ganuseki, and the Hemolians. Even though Dremlus Ganuseki had a significantly smaller force than the Hemolians, he managed to defeat them. Cause Dremlus Ganuseki had recently managed to get control of Barantus, Argensoll, and went on a campaign to conquer Luvania as well. The threat of his army was enought to make an alliance with the governor of Luvania. He then controlled the capital Bremotte, and the northern parts of Luvania. He then went along the river Skilania and conquered town afer town. Outside of the town Hadelyn he met the main Hemolian army, sendt by Hidenius. Forces The Battle As Dremlus expected, the Hemolians used a variant of the standard Skilamrian formation. The formation was excellent at fighting weaker enemies: the pikemen worked as a impenetrable wall, while the cavaly could smash anything that dared to challenge the formation from the flanks or from behind. The cavalry could also move quickly if it was needed somewhere else. Dremlus, however,- a man who saw bravery as an important virtue, descided to not stick with the safe defencive formation, and instead wanted to take the initiative. Following the battlemap, the following things then happened in order: #The Hemolian archers walked closer the enemy to get better effect of their volleys #The Dremlusian heavy cavalry started advancing, seemingly aiming for the Hemolian flanks. As a response, the Hemolian archers march back behind their pikeformations #The majority of the Dremlusian infantry, and the rest of the cavalry, starts advancing as well, just keeping clear of their own crossbowmen's ine of sight. #As the Dremlusian cavalry is speeding up, and closing in on the enemy, the crossbowmen fires a consentrated volley into the centre of the Hemolian formation #immediately after the volley, the Dremlusian heavy cavalry changes direction, and charges towards the Hemolian centre. The formation was just broken due to the crossbowvolley, and so the charge have a devestating effect. # The Hemolian light cavalry is sendt to meet the Dremlusian cavalry that has only been trotting so far. #As the main bulk of the Dremlusian infantry charges into the Homolian lines, the heavy cavalry pulles out, and supports the light cavalry against the Hemolian cavalry. #As the Dremlusian army is crushing it's way through the Hemolian formations, the Hemolian heavy cavalry and infantry - that have only been kept in reserve - is sendt forwards to turn the battle. It is too late however, and the Hemolian army starts routing bit by bit. Aftermath The defeat was a huge blow to the Hemolians, and Dremlus Ganuseki could continue southwards along Skilania. His force was however also significantly weakened, and he conquering became slower than it had been - almost to the point were he became stuck. He therefore sendt an army that had been conquering along the Kasilo River, further southwards to conquer Cydunion. This way he hoped to outflank the Hemolians. This resulted in The Siege of Cydunion. Category:History Category:Battles